Too Close for Comfort
by Slideshow Bob
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst are having a relaxing evening, but what happens when things get a little too intimate a little too quickly? This, I suppose. The first romantic/slightly NSFW oneshot I ever wrote. Rated T for not particularly explicit, but still, sexual content.


"Ugh, Amethyst, when was the last time you washed your hair?"

Pearl had spent the last 8 minutes attempting to run a brush through the lavender gem's dense mane, an activity that has yielded no positive results.

"Geez Pearl, you think you can yank any harder?" yelled Amethyst who was being strained by Pearls thorough, if not very overbearing, method of hair care. Pearl and Amethyst had retreated to the latter's room after a heated battle, that left both of them exhausted and in need of relaxation.

"I wouldn't yank so hard," Pearl struggled with yet another split-end,"if you would run some shampoo through your hair more than twice a millennium." Amethyst rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Not everybody can pull off the prudish stuck-up hairstyle you somehow keep up."

Pearl looked at her with contempt and yanked at her hair twice as hard as before, causing Amethyst to yelp in pain. "Geez P, I'm sorry. I mean, I know I pick at ya a lot, but I really love ya." The hostility on the pastel gem's face subsided as a slight smile formed on her face.

"Yeah, I love you too. Which is precisely why I am trying to get your hair to be less filthy." Pearl uttered to Amethyst with a hint of straining in her voice, due to another nasty split-end.

After that, Amethyst exhaled slightly and thought of something.

"Pearl?"

Pearl gave her an acknowledging sound to signal her to continue with her question.

"Y'know how, like, we've been going steady for some time now?"

Pearl gave her a confirmatory nod and a faint sound.

"And we've been...going further in our relationship. I was thinking maybe we could..."

Amethyst stopped there and stared sheepishly to the horizon. Pearl picked up on this a second later and got slightly confused.

"We could what?"

Amethyst turned around and looked into Pearl's eyes and raised her eyebrows slightly. Pearl then picked up on her real meaning. Nobody could comprehend how nervous she had gotten.

"Oh...I...uh, um," Pearl fumbled out,"Amethyst is now really th-the time for that? I...I mean-"

Pearl was cut off by an insistent kiss, a second later the kiss ceased and Pearl regained her composure. "C'mon P, it's worth tryin', I mean, both of us know what we're doin'."

Pearl adopted a heavy blue blush and shot her attention to her lap, staying absolutely silent from shame. Amethyst looked slightly befuddled at Pearl's lack of any kind of response. Then it all clicked.

"Oh! Oh my god, Pearl!" Amethyst grabbed a hold of the slender gem's wrists and squeezed them ever so gently,"You've never done it before, have you?"

Pearl's facial expression got more shame-filled and depressed. She gave a confirmatory nod, and looked off to the side while fighting back tears. Amethyst got worried, she never meant to offend her, she had just made an assumption.

"Pearl," Amethyst frantically tried to reassure,"It's okay! I'm sorry if I, like, went too bold back there. I had just guessed that you weren't, y'know...a..." Amethyst didn't quite know how to tactfully word it.

"A virgin?" Pearl uttered breaking the silence.

Amethyst gasped and looked to her crossed legs in regret of bringing up the topic to begin with. "Yeah," she sighed. Pearl wasn't feeling much better, she was feeling more insecurity than any other emotion right now.

"Who was your first, Amethyst?" Pearl asked in a soft, nervous tone. Amethyst knew it wasn't the time to brag but she had to tell her, she didn't want to lie though.

"Well, like I don't even know how long ago, one night me and Garnet were waitin' for you and Rose to come back from that mission in the arctic." Amethyst continued with her story,"Then, Garnet got kind of a crazy idea. Long story short, things got a bit heated...and sweaty...and like really sticky."

Pearl looked at her with a stunned expression on her face, she then felt a strong mix between insecurity and compensation, she really didn't want to leave Amethyst wanting, but she also didn't feel herself experienced enough to follow up the lavender gem's first experience.

Amethyst moved over to Pearl's side and hugged her, trying her damnedest to calm her down. Then after a large opening of silence, Pearl spoke out.

"O-okay...Amethyst, I'll do it."

Amethyst let out another exasperated gasp at Pearl's statement. She was in genuine shock. Even though she laid it on kind of thick back there. However, the shorter gem had a feeling that Pearl still had her reservations.

"Are you sure, Pearl?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm sure."

Amethyst wasn't confident if she should or not. On one hand, Pearl has to have her first experience at some point; no better time than the present. But on the flip side, she is very nervous and it doesn't seem like she would really enjoy it at this point. But Amethyst, found that it would be easier to see where this would land.

"Okay, P, I'll be real gentle with ya, we're gonna go at the pace you want to go," said Amethyst in a tender voice,"now I'm gonna need you to...y'know..."

Pearl got the message. "Oh, uh, yes my clothes. I guess they would be in the way."

"Hold on, P, I think if we're gonna start out, all you gotta do is get rid of your shorts here." Amethyst said phasing her ensemble from her body," If you wanna keep going, then we get ridda the shirt."

Pearl nodded. After Pearl had made her lower half bare, Amethyst proceeded to move her right hand towards her thigh and proceeded to gently run her palm against it. Pearl's face got to the bluest hue it could possibly attain, Amethyst got wind and her contact was a lot more restrained.

"Hey P," Amethyst spoke with a more chipper tone, well comparatively,"This is cute, you have a real nice set up here. Even your downstairs is well maintained and stuck up."

Pearl's vagina was in peak condition, everything in place, perfectly symmetrical. Her pubic hair was just as carefully intricate as the hair on top of her head, not in any kind of distinct shape, mind you, but still abnormally well-kept.

"Yeah...," Pearl muttered nervously. Her face was blue to the point of causing concern, the lavender gem noticed this, but she hesitantly kept going. Amethyst continued to run her hand on Pearl's upper thigh, each little movement caused even more hitches in the slender gem's breath. "Oh...oh...mhn...," Pearl moaned trying her hardest not to flinch away. After around 2 minutes of continuous contact, the shorter gem, much to either of their chagrin, decided to take things a step further.

"Okay, Pearl, now we're going to kinda step it up a little, if it's alright with you."

Pearl was vastly uneducated in the art of lovemaking. She had spent most of her past training for battle alongside her mentor, Rose Quartz, and never took the time to look into many facets of human culture. Intercourse definitely the most purposefully overlooked. So, when Amethyst stated that there was going to be an evolution of what she was about to do: Pearl had no idea what to expect.

"Y-yes, that would be fine, go ahead." Oh, come on Pearl! Tell her! Tell her you don't want to go on! I'm sure she'll understand! Pearl's thoughts were practically demanding her to take action.

"You ready, P?" Amethyst questioned. Pearl gave her a nod and the shorter gem proceeded to wet her middle and index fingers in her mouth. Pearl could only imagine what was to follow. Amethyst slid her fingers into Pearl with the upmost care and tact she could muster.

This knocked the wind out of Pearl, this was the first time that she had participated in something of this personal caliber. Amethyst continued to push, occasionally looking up to gauge Pearl's reaction.

Pearl was almost at her limit. She had not really enjoyed the activity at all, and she just wanted to find a way to end this with as little disappointment as possible. "A-Amethyst, ple-please stop." Pearl whined gripping a hold of Amethyst's wrist.

The lavender gem stopped at an instant and pulled her fingers from out of Pearl. Pearl's blush got neon blue as she realize she had put a damper on the intimacy. "I'm so sorry, I am a complete disappointment. I couldn't satisfy you if I wanted." Pearl cried with her hands covering her tearing eyes. Amethyst had to word this just right,"No Pearl, you just weren't ready. I completely understand." She wrapped her arms around the slender gem's torso and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After the brief kissed, Amethyst gazed into Pearl's eyes to confirm she reserved no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry, I should never have rushed into this," Pearl muttered,"it's just...I wanted to prove that I can be open to these kinds of things." Amethyst spared her a weary smile,"Come on, there's no need to just rush into something you're not ready for," Amethyst reassured,"besides, I bet you'll be a beast at it."

Pearl gave her a sheepish smile and looked off to the side. "Thanks, I'm sure that when I'm ready, we'll actually get to do more...extreme things." Pearl was simply bluffing, but she tried her hardest to keep Amethyst from catching on. "Sounds good, but we'll wait until you're ready," the lavender gem chuckled. Pearl brought her in for a hug and proceeded to run her fingers through Amethyst's hair, but got caught on a massive split-end.

"Okay, we seriously need to pick back up on brushing your hair." Pearl said standing and phasing the lower half of her attire back on. Amethyst scoffed and made her ensemble appear back on her body,"Whatever Pearl, I guess I owe you for what happened back there." Pearl picked up her brush and a thought came to her,"Okay, don't worry, I'll be real gentle with you, Amethyst." She chuckled in a mocking tone.

"Oh just, shut up and brush me, Pearl!"


End file.
